Jet Lag
by sydbristow1
Summary: Sequel to 'SQUARE ONE'. Bones carried Booth's child for two months, but he doesn't know. Will he ever find out?
1. DC here we come

**Finally an update or continuation of Square One is here. After so much chaos in my life for the past couple of weeks; track meets, Michael Johns leaving Idol, school trips, college acceptances, Moonlight and Supernatural Season finale...and not forget the Bones Finale. I was creying at the beginning of the episode. Those writers really toyed with my emotions. Plus poor Zach! that was not expected at all...despite having caught the supposed Gormagon I feel like Sweets has skeletons in his closet...pure speculation. So This chapter was hard to write because i didnt know where to begin...so PLEASE NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THE ENDING FROM SQUARE ONE. IT ENDS WITH SEELEY GETTING ON THE PLANE TO VERMONT...SCRATCH THAT. THE NEW ENDING IS ALTERED TO - SEELEY DIDN'T GET ON THE PLANE AFTER HIS BREAKFAST WITH MICHAEL. HE RETURNS HOME TO PATCH THINGS UP WITH BONES.**

**'Jet Lag' occurs 4 yrs into the future...**

**Parker is in the story. he is 15 and was adopted by Booth when he was 11. **i will give more details of how they met later int the story

**All the characters from the previous story, Square One will be in this story. As for their live nothing has changed much :) so i hope you enjoy this chapter. it was hard to write because i didn't know where to begin. Another important this is that i have joined forces with Beaglelvr93 (Becca) to write and come up with the plot for this story. She is helping me come up with interesting twists and turns in the upcoming chapters :)**

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**_

**4 years ago immediately after square one  
**

Welcome to Vermont : The Green Mountain State, the larger interstate sign read. After hours of driving, with the occasional stops for coffee, food and gas, Booth had finally reached his destination. The long ride to some might seen enjoyable; one can relax and enjoy the vast flat land surrounding the highway or the farms of corn along the back roads…a connection with nature. However, Seeley thought otherwise. With his green army duffle in the trunk of his Camaro, Booth drove through the states connecting to Vermont with a heavy aching heart. His thoughts were not on the road, despite his attempt to keep himself focused.

For the past couple of minutes, hours, days and months his mind knew the familiar path to Temperance. Booth griped his steering wheel tightly with one hand while the other ran back and forth in his messy raven hair; he was 'assessing the situation' as Temperance would have called it. His eye stayed fixed on the broken line separating him for the cars to his right wondering what he had done wrong. Why he hadn't found Temperance in his bed after he returned from his breakfast with Michael. When her clothes that were carelessly hanging on his furniture were gone, when he returned to his apartment. The meal he had prepared for her was untouched. The apple-cinnamon oatmeal was still resting on the table next to a clean empty bowl with a spoon it. When he saw the letter untouched he knew that she had left without taking his possessions.

He called out her name when he entered, hoping that she would still be there, but she was gone. She had left without touching his letter. The letter was addressed to her with perfect his perfect penmanship. Booth had tried a couple of envelopes with her name on it, and finally picked the one with the best and clean calligraphy. He knew she would appreciate it. However seeing the letter on the table said other wise. Still in confusion as to why she left, Booth picked up his letter. He saw that it was opened half way through. It was clear that she had hesitated to open and read the contents of the letter. His rosary, keys and dog tag lay on the table intertwined revealing that she had fumbled with them. She had touched them, perhaps debated whether she should take them while they were still in his hand, he thought. It was apparent that she didn't want them, that is why she had left the metal possessions on his table. He walked into the bedroom and noticed that evidence of their sexual passion had been erased. The room looked sterile. Not was hair was out of place, he almost began to wonder whether Temperance had come over the night before mad as hell and somehow they found their way onto the bed.

He was about to believed this until he walked further into his bedroom and that when his assumption was proven wrong. His nose picked up a faint smell of love making. It was confirmed. Booth and Temperance had had sex the night before. Booth couldn't help but wonder why she had left. He knew running was her MO but never had she run away from him. This was the first time. Refusing to believe that she had run away from him or rejected him, Seeley frantically searched for a note with her hand writing, or something that proved to him that Temperance had temporarily left.

Unfortunately he didn't find anything of that's kind. He sat on his freshly spread bed, with his head in his hand. Pain, confusion and agony were pulsing through his body. What had he done wrong? He didn't know. He pulled out his cell phone to call herm but his call was immediately picked up by the voice mail.

"Ugh Bones," Seeley began leaving his message unsure of what to say, "I cancelled my flight today and when I came back you were gone. I'm assuming you're at work or on your way to work. I need to see you. I'm leaving for Vermont soon so meet me at Sid's I'll be leaving in about an hour. And ugh… ugh call me when you get this."

Seeley got up from his bead and left his apartment with his fist closing the things he had left for Bones. With the cold metal keys in his palm Seeley left his apartment. He took the elevator not wanting to be late for his meeting with Bones. As his feet touched the pavement outside his apartment building, Seeley jogged over to his Camaro. Forgeting all about the pain that was aching in his heart, Seeley gently slid his keys into the ignition. He turned the key and his car came to life, within minutes Seeley entered the diner.

"Seeley, my man," Sid called out waiving his hand at him.

"Hey Sid," he answered dragging a stool that was under the counter.

"What have you been up to?" Sid asked a little chipper to Seeley liking.

"You know a little bit of this…a little bit of that," Seeley answered vaguely running his right fingers through his finger, an action he had done several time that day. The hair action was followed by a rather large sigh connoting sadness, pain and uncertainty.

"I would give you a scotch neat but it's," Sid looked at his watch before continuing, "9:52 am and you have that pretty car of yours outside. I wouldn't want to be responsible for aiding into the death of you and your car."

"A scotch does sound great right at this moment," Seeley said.

"Pie?" Sid offered.

"And a cup of coffee please."

"You got it." Sid left Seeley sitting alone at the end of the counter waiting impatiently for Bones. Ten minutes had already flown by. _ Where is she_ Seeley began to wonder. Subconsciously Seeley was now fidgeting, his hands let hand tapped the counter and his right rested over his cell phone.

"Here you go," Sid said bringing placing two plates of blueberry, cherry pie and a cup of black coffee in front of Seeley.

"One pie is enough Sid," Seeley said pushing the cherry pie away from him.

"I know," he said pushing it in front of him again, "it's for the Bone lady," he said with a smug grin.

"How do you…"

"You are checking your phone every two second Booth, plus she is the only person you meet with for pie," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I hate cherry," Seeley said with an immature voice pushing the plate away again.

"But she like's it," Sid pushed it back.

"Well she only likes it because I hate it." Sid didn't disagree with Seeley's comment. He just added another reason when she liked the cherry pie

"Oh…and to stop you from finishing her pie."

"True," Seeley mumbled showing a piece of blueberry pie in his mouth.

Sid dismissed himself and attended other customers leaving Seeley waiting. He checked his phone and the clock read 9:20 am. His pie was almost gone, and his coffee cup had been refilled. Seeley continued to slowly eat his pie savoring the taste. After few bites and a couple of sips he checked his phone again. 9:35 am it read and no missed calls. Ten more minutes and he would be gone. He couldn't afford to be late for his orientation later that afternoon. He had to leave for Vermont in a couple of minutes. _She will be here_ he assured himself. Ten minutes passed by and she wasn't there. Temperance did not show up. _So much for being friends,_ he thought. Seeley pulled out his wallet and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. He left the diner and seconds later it was no longer in sight.

Now here he was in Vermont. The Green Mountain State. He looked around and saw mountains, but he didn't see any green mountains. His eyes landed on some whitish-brown and muddy looking mountains. The snow was melting in preparation for the spring season. The more snow he saw melting, the more flower bud he saw starting to bloom on trees and the more he go swallowed by the state of Vermont, the quicker he realized that each mile that he drove expanded the distance between him and Temperance Brennan. He drove for tens of minutes more without a car that passed him, but that all changed. Opposite his lane, front of him Seeley saw a black SUV. He sighed, and took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel as the black SUV closed the distance between them. Seeing black government SUV closer was harder that seeing it in his dreams. In his dreams the SUV was just a black mass of color, sometimes with tinted window and on a few occasion it had government number plates. This SUV that was now passing him resembled the SUV that had transported him from the Quinton Holding Center back in Afghanistan.

For a moment Seeley drifted back to the day he was loaded into the black SUV. The sun was scorching, and very bright. It had been hours, days, maybe months since he had seen the sun, nor breathed the humid air of the desert he had no idea how long he had been held captive. The details were hazy, but one thing he remembered for sure was pain. He was hurting all over. He couldn't stand; his feet were swollen, bruised and covered with both fresh and dry wounds with puss flowing out the old rotten wounds. His head was pounding. His heart was longer beating with a strong pulse. His mind had been altered, ripped apart and then sewed together randomly. The confusion, ambiguity uncertainty and pain that surrounded him made him feel like he was on the brink of death.

The bright light of the sun made him feel as if he was ascending to heaven, but the ruthless heat told him he was entering the 9th circle of hell. He wanted to grab his rosary and pray for strength but he didn't have it. Around his bruised neck hung his dog tags, his abdomen was not in good shape either. He had a couple of broken ribs, the skin right below his chest was turning into a puke green color, it was turning into purple and yellow and some red dots were visible. He had suffered internal bleeding from the broken bones. The sickly colorful rainbow on his abdomen didn't take a genius to figure out that he his wound was rotting from the inside.

As he reminisced on the SUV memory, Booth felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his muscles clenched tight due to the memory. He felt himself loose control over his body and mind. He was drifting back in time. Not wanting to end his life in an accident Booth carefully pulled off the road. He turned of his car and tried to fight the invasion of the horrid memories. He failed. He was now hearing them, the explosion, the people yelling help, the cries of mothers and their children. He heard the machine gun showering bullets, he saw civilians fall from the gun shots. And then he heard him. He heard Hayden calling out to him.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL THEM SNIPPER!"Hayden screamed at Booth from the chair he was bound in.

"You don't tell us anything your friend dies," a voice behind the mask said.

Seeing his friend in pain was enough torture for Booth. He opened his mouth about to say something, but Hayden yelled at him again, "Snipper don't tell them…" his words were replaced with a loud scream. The one of the three men had followed his chief's command to place the his of the hot wire electric into the dish of water Hayden's feet were in. Hayden felt the electricity run through his veins, his bone and through his heart. He was no longer in his army gear. He only wore his camouflage pants and the metal dog tags around his neck. His body was wet from sweat and blood that was trickling down his body mingling with the water that he been thrown on him. His head no longer had cropped hair, but was entirely bald. From were he was sitting, Booth could see the fresh cuts from the sharp razor that had been used to scrape his hair off. Hayden's face was not in good shape, his lips were swollen and his left eye could barely open from the beating he was given.

"Tell us!" they demanded.

"Soldier don't you dare…" another scream followed.

"Your friend will die!"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. He desperately wanted to tell them that they were U.S snipers…but the words that came out were "Go to fucking hell," with those words his own pain began.

Booth's head was resting on the steering wheel as hands searched for the one thing that would calm him down, his hand reached to the passenger seat he felt the beads of his rosary. Booth's hand clinched tightly in his right fist and began praying blindly feeling the cross and the beads that followed.

"…_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen_**.**," he said through his teeth. Booth repeated the Hail Mary prayer three times. It was then his breathing came to normal, his blood pressure dropped significantly and the voices, faded one by one until he could only here the sound of his breathing and the cargo truck that was passing by.

**Present Day**

"So, excited?" Booth asked the 15 year old boy in the seat next to him. Parker simply shrugged.

"Parker, this is Washington D.C," Booth said applying unnecessary emphasis on Washington DC.

"Oh joy," Parker tried to match his father's enthusiasm.

"Oh joy?! Oh I get the sarcasm. Parker DC is going to be fun. I'm sure you'll love it," he said reassuring.

"I guess," he mumbled as he put his I-pod earphone into his ears.

"Parker is everything alright?" Booth asked. Parker had been excited about DC as much as Booth, finally living in a state where something happened.

"Parker," Booth sighed, "I thought we talked about this." He looked over to the teenage boy whom he had adopted when he was only eleven.

"I know we talked about us moving," he began talking not facing him, "I just hate the fact that I'm leaving my friends. I know I didn't have a lot of them but people were actually starting to warm up to me. Yesterday the captain of the football team said high to me. I've been in his class for trig class for7 months and always called me 'Brainiac' because I skipped a grade. Last week he said hi to me. Plus you know Mindy Johnson she said smiled to me last week in English class…"

"Parker trust me you will make plenty of friends. People in DC are nicer," his voice hitched at nicer, "than people in Vermont."

"Liar," Parker answered his eyes still looking outside the window.

"Parker…"

"D.C. will be better than Vermont, I guess," Parker replied as they passed a 'Welcome to Philadelphia' sign.

"Of course it will be! I knew you would warm up to it sooner of later. You'll be able to take the subway to school or I can drive you instead of your snow boots. It doesn't rain and snow as much so that's good right?"

"I guess," Parker said listening to Linkin Park's 'Pushing Me Away'

"And no more snow!" he added yet again. "AND, think of the monuments! The museums! The cherry blossoms! Oh and they have a lot art museums if you wanna go there. Yep! And now you can tell all your friends that your dad works for the F.B.I!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You're not my dad," Parker said catching Booth off guard. It was only a matter of seconds until he realized Parker's lips twitching, suppressing a grin.

"That's cruel, Park. For your information-," Booth paused for dramatic effect, "-I've been your dad for the last three-"

"Four." Parker corrected immediately.

"-Four years. So don't give me this 'You're not my dad' crap."

"I'm looking at this logically Seeley," he said. The words logically conjured up Bones in Seeley's memory. He hadn't thought about her in a while. His face hardened at the thought of her. How has she turned out? He wondered. Most importantly he wondered if she was married again, engaged, dating or single. He knew one thing was for sure, she didn't wait around for him. Seeley tried calling, but she didn't respond. He tried email but it was ignored. Michael had told him that she was gone to Peru for a contract job. Seeley knew she wasn't back yet but didn't know if she was ever coming back. She had run away far away from him.

The only time he heard from her was for his birthday and Christmas. Seeley received birthday cards and Christmas cards. Tempe sent the cards to either Michael or Matt and then they would forward them to Seeley. The cards were simple, nothing extravagant. The first year, his birthday card simply read, _Seeley _ on the top with a Hallmark Happy Birthday passage on the middle and then signed with her delicate hand writing _Happy Birthday Booth_. She didn't need to sign the cards because she knew he would remember her hand writing.

The next year on his birthday and Christmas, Booth received cards with a different signature. Instead of just '_Happy Birthday Booth'_ another name was added. For the past three years the signature came as _Temperance and Connor. _Who the heck was Connor? Booth didn't know. He tried to ask Michael and Matt but they told him that it might be Tempe's boyfriend…maybe fiancé. None of the two men knew who Connor was. Booth couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he read _Temperance and Connor_.

"Dad," Parker called Booth worried about his blank stare.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You know I was just kidding about you not being my fathe…"

"Don't worry about it Parker. I know," Booth said giving his teenage son a reassuring smile, "what do you want to do when we first get in?" I asked. The boy brightened considerably at the prospect of being able to choose.

"Let's find place with great pie," he suggested with a dreamy look on his face. The duo looked at each other and found twinkle of joy in each others eyes and began reciting as fast as they could, "Apple, pumpkin, blueberry, blackberry, aaaaannnnddddd cherry!"

"Don't forget strawberry rhubarb!" Parker added. Booth chuckled.

"That's my boy."


	2. 3:37 AM

_**Sorry for the late update. I feel like i owe it to you guys to explain why the chapter was posted late. Well here is my alibi...the interesting version of it anyway. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. Well, you see he and Bella parted ways and he is finding consolation in my arms. I mean i tried to resit his perfect face, sculpted body, sexy grin and those ocher eyes turn black with passion when he kisses me and touches me...Oh my bad i forgot this was a 'T' rated story...I skipped that touching part...Well he left for Italy...there was a job. Now spend my days looking for a silver volvo that comes with a free vampire. those things are hard to find. N-ways right now he is out hunting today thats why i could write this chapter. and always thats to becca for steering me into the right direction ;) Its fun working with you.**_

_**BTW thanks for the 15 reviews and endless subscriptions...REview again and a million times more if you want to. **_

_**3**_

A few hours later Booth and Parker reached their destination. They were excited to be in DC, but feared the job that awaited them. Packing. That part was dreaded by both of them. The UHALL truck had already arrived at their apartment and the 4 gentlemen were already unloading Booth and Parker's furniture, pool table, and suitcases filled with clothes. As they got out their car, Parker immediately recognized the warm, breezy spring weather that welcomed him to DC. The sun was sign, he thought. A sign for a good new beginning and bright future. Parker liked the rays of the sun that were dwindling on his skin. For the past months, Vermont had forgotten about the sun. The sun would rise as it should every morning, but remained hidden behind a thick group of clouds. Occasionally rays escaped through the clouds and managed to warm the earth just for a short period of time. The lack of sun was definitely reflected on Parker's skin. His skin was pale, with no indication of any sun burns. His face, luckily was free of zits. That was the one of the few positive things he inherited from his parents.

"You ready bub," Seeley said looking at their new apartment complex. The buildings were separated from each other and looked to be in great shape. The landscape architecture wasn't bad either…that was a good sign. Right?

"No point of me saying no," Parker began not looking at Booth either, "We're already here…but yeah, I'm ready."

They stood for a few more seconds looking their new home, house, dwelling whichever word they chose to describe their new place. Booth stole a glance and looked at Parker. He could tell Parker was trying to like DC, for his sake. After all it was _his_ job that had moved them to DC in the first place. The teenager stood there next to Booth with one I-Pod ear phone in his ear, his hands awkwardly shoved in his jean pocket, with his fingers secretly flipping a poker chip Booth had given when they first met. Somehow that poker chip gave Parker courage and hope that he would make it in DC.

"Everything is going to be alright Parker," Booth offered not looking at the boy beside him, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I trust you," Parker answered his eyes focused on the apartment complex.

"I know…" Booth paused, "I love you Parker."

"Me too dad," he responded with a sincere voice that tugged Booth's heart strings.

It was these moments that defined their relationship. Since Parker started high school; the sweet, emotional spilling moments and decreased. Not because they didn't care for one another, but because they felt it unnecessary and 'not masculine' to display their emotion on a regular basis. Not wanting to turn the precious moment into something more Booth cleared his throat.

"Ugh we need to get in and start packing," he picked up his feet and started moving.

"I hate packing," Parker whined following Booth a few feet behind.

"I do too…but the sooner we get this done the better." The duo approached their new house without looking back.

Temperance buttoned her blouse with trembling hands. She was leaving him. She walked quickly from the bedroom to the living room. From the living room, Temperance could see the white envelope resting on the kitchen table along side the car keys, rosary and untouched breakfast. She couldn't stand to be in his house any longer. The lingering scent of Booth's after shave still hung in the air and Tempe knew the longer she stayed the more likely she wouldbe persuaded to stay by his scent. She desperately wanted to deeply inhale his scent one more time, but she denied herself. She didn't want to be attached to him, make things more complicated than they already were. Temperance hastily picked up her purse and left Booth's apartment resonating with the sound of her heals and the banged door.

It was semi-dark outside; the sun was casting purple, orange and red hues across the horizon. It would soon be morning, she noted. With many thoughts in her head, Temperance couldn't remember were she parked her car the previous night. She walked in a random direction hoping to find her car, but no such luck. Frustrated and annoyed and angry; Temperance dug for her keys in her purse. Without second thought, she pressed the alarm sound to her car. It worked from more that at 100 yards away. As expected her car wailed and she ran to it. Next thing she knew, she sitting in her cold car, listening to the heaving sounds, the sniffling and the sobs that were coming from her throat.

She tried to take in deep breaths of air to soothe the burning sensation in her lungs, but no such luck. Her heaving sounds we not caused by the need for air, but by the on coming anxiety attack. With her hazy eye sight, Temperance felt of the door handle to her car, or the button to open her window to let the air in. Her hands roamed on the car door and eventually she found the handle. She opened the door with her eyes clamped shut, trying to control her anxiety attack, but what she heard outside opened her eyes instantly. It was a loud explosion only a few feet away from her. She stood up in complete and utter confusion of the new scenery, and then it hit her, her dreams had transported her to a war zone…again. This time it was different. Instead of standing by her car, she started moving towards the explosion. Her senses had taken over. She ran towards the tanker that had exploded, tears streaking down her pale white skin. She knew deep down who she was looking for, but she never let herself admit it.

The tank had been ripped in pieces. The sight of fresh flesh, rivers of blood and the burning smell of hair, skin, human tissue and the broken bones, stopped her dead cold. From were she was standing, she could identify the ages and sex of the bones, but something softly glowing from the fire caught her eye. It was a pair of dog tags. Curiosity burning in side her made her walk through the mashes of blood and flesh to pick up the silver metals. She flipped them over to see the name inscribed on the metal. One side had no writing on it and the other was coated with crimson blood. She ran her thumb over the tag taking the blood along with it.

**_BOOTH SEELEY_** it read.

She tried gasping for air; her lungs were burning again in need of air. The heaving began again…next thing she knew she was screaming, jumping out of her dream. Her body was glistening with sweat as if she had been in a furnace.

"Babe," a voice called out to her with dripping concern.

Still in shock Temperance removed the sheets covering her body in one swift motion and jumped out of bed. Her back was glued to the wall and her face was in utter confusion. The man sleeping in her bed was taken back by her reaction. He knew that on occasions his girlfriend had bad dreams, but never had she reacted like this. Instinctively he reached over to the lamp and turned in on. He saw her pale and white as ever leaning against the wall with her eyes wide open, not blinking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Baby it's me," he approached her carefully.

She didn't flinch.

He got to her and gently touched her arms, she didn't move. That was a good sign.

The lack of response from her prompted him to advance. In a matter of seconds he was embracing her against his warm bare chest.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm here baby," he further soothed, running his right hand rhythmically behind her back, while his left held her close to his torso.

"I'm sorry," Tempe responded finally understanding what had just happened. She had dreamt about Booth…again. But here she was in another mans arms. She felt like a cheater.

"It's all right," he kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. It was just a dream."

She nodded silently trying to decrease her heart rate and steady her breathing.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. He swayed side to side softly, trying to calm her drown. It helped. He kissed the top of her head a few times before he let her go. He took her hand and led her back to bed with him. She took a quick glance to the clock on her night stand. 3:37 am it read. They slowly got into bed holding hands. He didn't bother to adjust the sheets, and cover them both because he knew she was burning. They lay down facing the same side. With their right hands intertwined, he moved closer to her and pulled her further towards him. Temperance could feel the faint steady beating of his heart against her back. She felt safe in his arms but something was missing, and she couldn't identify it. The couple remained glued together. Neither one of them moved. Slowly but surely Tempe's breathing was normal.

"Babe," he broke the silence.

"Hmmm," she let out.

"You all right?" his voice was dripping with concern. She had had these dreams lately and he didn't know why. He felt helpless watching her in a state of confusion and pain without being able to help her.

She nodded against him. She didn't trust her voice right now.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She didn't answer him immediately. She waited for a minute before delivering her answer.

"Not really," she whispered.

She didn't know how to talk about a past lover with him holding her so…intimately. He didn't respond quickly. He remained silent thinking of how to understand her more, how make her bring down those walls.

"It helps sometimes to talk about i…"

"Not always," she responded quickly cutting him. She felt him skip a beat in reaction to her harsh unsuspected comment.

"Not for me anyways," she responded immediately in a calm monotone voice suddenly felling guilty for snapping at him. She snuggled into him further hoping it would let him know that, she wasn't shutting him of…completely.

"Sorry," he whispered yet again, though she didn't know why he was apologizing.

Unsure of how to react to his apology, Temperance pulled his hand to her lips. She delayed the kiss and her let warm breath tingle against his hand. Eventually she placed light feather kiss on the back of his hand. She heard him breathe out with satisfaction. They stayed like that for a while until she broke the silence.

"Awake?" she asked.

He dug his nose into her neck clearing the hair until he found her skin and kissed it tenderly.

"Mhm"

"I can't sleep…"

"Nor I." His faint Australian accent hung thickly in the air.

She sighed heavily for him to hear.

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked suggestively.

"Too early," she answered with an obvious tone.

"Yeah…"

Silence again.

"Were did you buy the T-shirt? It looked very vintage," he asked referring to the one she was wearing.

"Back home…" she lied.

"Mmm. I like it," his voice betrayed him, Tempe could tell he was smiling. The implication from his smile was, 'I like how it doesn't fully cover your butt', not 'I like the band nor the color of the t-shirt'.

"I didn't take you for a Led Zeplin kind of girl," he laughed in a low sultry voice.

"I'm not." She wasn't 'a Led Zeplin kind of girl'. It was Booth's favorite Band and somehow his t-shirt found its way in her luggage when she left for Peru.

"It's just a comfortable t-shirt." She was getting defensive.

"Must be. You wear it almost every night." He kissed the exposed patch of skin on her neck attentively this time.

"Mike gave it to me before I left," she lied. Because she had stayed in touch with Michael and Matt regularly her boyfriend knew of them.

"Something to remember him by I guess," she shrugged it off as if it were of no importance.

"They must miss you," he offered. Michael and Matt talked to her at least once a month just to check in with her…alpha males.

"Yeeeaaaah," she said yawning.

He laughed gently and he poor attempt to speak, "You need to sleep babe."

She nodded.

"I love you." He was falling asleep too.

"Me too Conner." After his confession sleep didn't not come. Instead the tried her best to breath slowly and evenly pretending she was asleep.

!!1

_**Well there you have it. Feel free to respond and write 15 more reviews. Next chapter will be up a quickly than this one.**_

_**3**_


	3. In repair

**Here is the next chapter. i typed it a while ago and didn't have the energy to edit it, i did to day because i have a free day from all the pressures of model building. I really sorry i haven't updated lately. i've bee so extremely busy, and procastinating. N-ways this is the ne chapter, and read and reaview...p.s sorry for any grammar errors. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was 8:43 am in Peru, Temperance had already showered and dressed. She was standing in her kitchen, leaning stiffly against the counter with a crease on her forehead. It was evident that she was thinking. It had been a month since Conner's confession. Though Conner did remember the words he had uttered in his near sleep, Temperance did and that threw her 'biological urges' relationship with Conner out the window. It became clear to her that Conner wasn't looking for a sexual partner, but a lover who would satisfy him both physically and emotionally. This realization made Tempe's aura change around Conner. She didn't want to urge his flirtations, which would eventually lead him to assume that they could elevate the status of their relationship to something more.

Today was another mundane, uneventful morning in Peru. Nothing in the morning news had captured Temperance's attention so she turned the television off. Her apartment was silent and still. No sound moved from room to room except for the rhythmic drops of the brewing coffee and Conner's soft snores. The kitchen suddenly went silent. The coffee had fully brewed. Reluctantly Temperance grabbed her Jeffersonian mug – a gift from her intern Zach – added two sugars and a little bit of cream. As she reached for the handle of the coffee pot, she groaned. 08:59 am. Conner would be up in less than a minute. As predicted Connor's alarm clock rang but did not produce annoying sound, instead a song from some random American radio station. The melody flowed through the apartment unable to be masked by Conner's groan as he walked to the bathroom.

Tempe knew he would wonder where she was, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee would inform him. Tempe listened closely and his feet touched the carpeted floor. She heard a soft thud and expected the radio to be turned off but no. Conner let the tune play on as he entered the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. She simply stood there still leaning against the counter with her hands tightly wrapped around the white mug with blue print. She moved the mug closer and let herself have a moment of peace and quiet. The slow tune ended and was replaced by a new one.

The tune was more distinct. Involuntarily, she listened…

_Too many shadows in my room  
Too many hours in this midnight  
Too many corners in my mind  
So much to do to set my heart right_

She sighed. It only took four lines from a song for Temperance to discover the pain, agony and confusion that had invaded her mind. There were too many shadows in her life, to many hours during midnight, endless corners in her mind and she had so much to do, to give her heart its wishes. Though she would never admit her gravitation towards Booth was the source of all this, Tempe continued to listen.

_Oh it's taking so long I could be wrong, I could be ready  
Oh but if I take my heart's advice  
I should assume it's still unsteady  
I am in repair, I am in repair_

She finally let out a breath with his name, for the first time in months.

"Seeley."

It was now clear to her that the main reason she was immersed in this failed relationship with Conner was to forget about Seeley. Without knowing it, during the past 4 years Temperance submitted into string-less relationships. 'Satisfy my biological urges' had been her reason but it was an attempt to forget Booth. It worked until she closed her eyes. She dreamt of him endlessly. She dreamt of him dying, dreamt of them tangled in his sheets, on the kitchen floor, his couch and even his car. She couldn't erase him not matter how much she tried.

Temperance ignored the tune as she logically tried to find an explanation for her constant gravitation towards Booth. The shower was silent and Tempe again, reluctantly listed to the ending of the song.

_Oh I'm never really ready, I'm never really ready  
I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there  
I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there_

She was indeed in repair. From Booth? She wondered. It all made no logical sense but she accepted the fact that she was _never really ready_ or _never going to be ready_ to open her heart to Conner, or immerse herself in a relationship with him.

_Angela was right, _she thought sipping her now warm coffee. Temperance looked at her schedule for the Sunday morning, she had nothing important. She looked at her schedule again, for the previous checking if there were some errand she had pushed into Sunday. It then it hit her that she had forgotten to make the most important call of all.

….

Last night had been fun for Booth. It was the first time in years he felt like he was part of a family that accepted him for who he was. It hadn't been a problem in the past, but since he came back from war things had changed. It was the twins, they had turned five and it had been an eventful day. Booth of course couldn't skip the half decade celebration of his god children. He and Parker had vowed to help Michael set up the surprise circus themed party while the kids were at Mr. and Mrs. Booth's house. The party had gone well, despite Lea's constant whining about opening the presents and Seeley's need to cut the cake. The Saturday party had been successful. The props, inflatable slides and the toys had been cleared as soon as soon as the party ended by Parker, Booth and Michael upon Courtney's request. The only mess left was inside the house.

Even though he drowned himself with liquor the night before, Seeley still dreamt about her. He had been having the same dream for the past week…only with different endings. He thought that being in Michael and Courtney's company, or sleeping in their house would make his nightmares go away, but no. The familiar dream played in his head again only this time is more seemed real than before.

_"I wish I could freeze time," Tempe said looking at me. I could see the pain in her eyes and something else, that looked like betrayal._

"_It's illogical," I said using her own words against her. I needed her to smile at me one more before she returned to her room. It hadn't worked. She looked at me with glistening eyes._

"_I know but…" her eyebrows gravitated towards each other and she released a sigh._

"_I know what you mean," I answered her sweetly, taking her soft hands in mine. I squeezed them lightly and she drew the back of my hand to her lips. This wasn't the first time she had kissed my hand, but this kiss was different. It wasn't the usual peck dry; this kiss was slow sweet and tender. I felt her warmth breath on my hand then finally her lips. We looked at each other with such intensity and identified intimacy and love in each others eyes. Her iris was not thin, like when she was mad, but significantly dilated from my intoxicating scent. I felt something inside me melt, and the tension in my shoulders released. Her piercing blue eyes aroused me in ways they shouldn't have. We looked at each other only for a few seconds and it was enough to see for me to see at this very moment she lusted for me too._

"_Wait for me," I said without a hoarse voice._

_She hesitated. Opened her lips and sigh escaped. Persuasion was what she needed._

"_I love you Bones." I expected her tell me that love is only a combination of chemicals produced by the body...or pull her hands out of mine. She softly grasped my hand tighter and looked at our intertwined fingers. "I need you in my life. This is it for me, you," I said bringing her hands to my lips, "…you are it for me," whispering words only meant for her. "You have hypnotized me Bones, heart body and soul. I can't leave without knowing how you feel about me."_

_She lifted her head slightly as if to meet my gaze._

"_William…" his name hung heavily in the air._

"_I know you might lo…"_

"_For some reason," she interrupted, "I… I can't stop thinking about you when I'm with him. I fantasize about you in … in ways I shouldn't Booth. I find you attractive and…and maybe it is a temporary infatuation; however I have a strong affection towards you. I am scared that…it tears me apart…that" she drew a shaky breath, "that you're leaving and neither of us know if…"_

"_I promise I will come back for you. I promise you Bones. I will…"_

"_I lo…"_

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring**_

Michael's house phone rang. Somehow through all the cleaning, eating the pizza and falling asleep on the couch Seeley forgot to remove the phone from underneath the cushion. The minute his hands landed on the receiver the phone went dead. Desperate to go to sleep again Booth tossed and turned for half an hour and finally closed his eyes. Few hours later, Booth woke up because of laughter that had erupted in the kitchen. Grumpily he got up from the couch, and his feet padded towards the smell of bacon. He entered the kitchen and saw everyone sitting around the table waiting for Michael to serve breakfast. The twins, Lea and Seeley, were sitting next to each other; Michael was pouring milk into Seeley's cup. Parker was sitting opposite the twins, his jaw stretching wide letting out a yawn.

"Uncle Booth," Lea greeted giggling at Booth's messy raven hair.

"Hey little munchkin," he walked over and kissed the top of her head, "You too bub," he ruffled Seeley's dirty blond locks.

"Morning Booth…Booth…Hey Dad."

"Good Morning," he said to Courtney, Michael and Parker as he took a seat next to his son.

"Did you sleep well Booth? I'm sorry the couch is not that comfort…" Courtney started apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Courtney…."

"You do know there is a free guest room right?" she answered flipping a pancake.

"Yeah but, _some people_ forgot to wake me up last night," he answered giving accusing looks to Parker and Michael.

"Hey," they Michael and Parker answered in unison directed to different people.

"Darling," Michael walked over to Courtney resting the jar of milk on the counter, "We talked about this," he said taking the spatula from her hands, "You not are cooking."

"I was just trying to he…"

"I know you want to help but I don't want you to get tired this early in the morning," his hands were now in possession of the spatula. Michael gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Go sit down and I'll finish making the pancakes."

Unwillingly, Courtney walked to her seat with her protruding stomach. She was now 8 months pregnant and about to deliver the baby in the next few weeks.

"So I'm not allowed to do anything now?" Courtney asked with frustration.

"Not until that baby comes, no," Michaels answered flipping the last batch of pancakes.

"Booth did you hear what he said?" her British accent was still evident.

"He does have a point," he said pouring orange juice into his glass, "You're in delicate condition right now Courtney and due possibly any minute."

"Delicate? I'm not delicate. I'm the one who is carrying a child in my stomach and you're calling me delicate?"

The hormones were taking over and Seeley knew that he was about to enter dangerous territory, and everyone was now watching with interest.

"Darling what Booth is saying is that…"

"I'm a delicate little flower?" she spat.

"No. He is just concerned about you. We don't want your ankles to be sore. Right?" Michael said looking at Booth for back up.

"Absolutely. You don't want to have swollen ankles. You need to rest and relax."

To Michael that seemed like a perfect answer, not an instigation to fighting, but not to his wife.

"Oh that's just bloody fantastic. You think I'm fat now don't you?" Her British accent became was thicker.

"Sweetheart no!"

"Nooo," Booth immediately answered choking on the orange juice.

"Not a chance." Parker piped in.

"Mommy, it's the baby in your tummy that's making you look fat," Lea contradicted and Seeley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Daddy said you look big because you have a baby in you tummy and when I aksed daddy if you had a baby growing in your butt he said babies only grow in the tummy."

"So you think I'm fat and have big buttocks!" Courtney accused her husband on the brink of tears.

"No. No sweetheart. I think you look absolute gorgeous," he said kneeling in front of her, "you're glowing and you look beautiful. I just don't want you to stress your back and feet. I want you to rest so you will be in less pain."

"But still think I look fat!" and down the tears came.

"Absolutely not sweetheart!"

"Temperance was absolutely right about you and Booth! You're such alpha males!"

Courtney got up from her seat, pushed her husband out of the way and walked as fast as she could with one hand resting on her swollen belly leaving a shocked audience behind her.

"Daddy why is mommy crying?" Lea asked with tears in her eyes.

"Lili mommy is just a little upset okay," Michael answered kissing her forehead, "She will be fine. I'm going to check on her. Okay Princess?"

She quietly nodded with threatening tears in her eyes. He gave her another kiss on the cheek before he exited the kitchen and headed for his bedroom.

"Oh Lili," Booth got up from his chair and kneeled in front of Lea, "Don't cry. You heard daddy. Mommy is gonna be just fine okay."

He wiped her falling tears. "Mommy is fine she is just a little upset that's all."

"Is it because I called her fat?" Lea asked. He was not trained to deal with little kids. How in hell was he going to wedge his way out of this one

"Is it because I called her fat too?" Seeley asked too, clearly confused.

"No, buddy. Mommy is just a little upset because she is having a baby," he explained.

"So does that mean she doesn't want to have a baby?" Seeley said.

"No. It's just that pregnant women have hormones and they…" as he began explaining Parker cut him off.

"Dad they are five. They have no freaking clue what hormones are."

"Park, what are honomes?" Lea asked. The mom is crying issue had taken the back seat.

"Hormones are things that wome…" Booth began to explain.

"Dad don't you think it's a little early to be having the hormones talk. They do have a freakin' clue what sex is?"

'You're rig…"

"Uncle Booth what is sex?" Lea asked.

"Park what is sex?" Seeley asked immediately after.

"Oh boy," Parker said as he saw Booth's eyes go as wide as a disc.

The twins looked at their uncle expecting an answer.

"Umm" Booth said getting up clearly uncomfortable with the turn their conversation had taken.

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_and he was saved by the phone. Booth turned his heals and reached for the phone that was resting on the kitchen counter.

"llo," he answered quickly with a cracking voice.

"_Hello? Is the Francis residence?" _the caller asked.

It was her. It was Temperance. His tongue couldn't move.

"_Hello? Is Michael or Courtney home?"_ she asked again.

"Tem…Bones?" he managed to squeak out.

"_Booth?" _

_--_

I hope you like it. nothing much really happens i know but i have to set up for the next chapter. Dont forget to review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
